


You made it special

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha





	You made it special

**I like you so much...**

 

O treino estava quase no fim. Era o último antes do recesso de inverno e só acontecera por muita insistência de Nishinoya, Hinata e da sua própria em treinar mais algumas jogadas que pudessem surpreender os adversários. Noya estava animado, Hinata sempre queria jogar mais e Kageyama… Bom, Kageyama também sempre estava disposto a jogar mais vôlei, mas não era esse o único motivo para querer um treino justo neste dia.

A verdade é que dessa vez não queria passar o dia de seu aniversário sozinho. Como sempre, seus pais estavam viajando a trabalho. Nesta época do ano eles tinham ainda mais compromissos e o menino geralmente acabava ficando com os avós. Apesar de a avó ser muito carinhosa o dia não costumava ter nada de diferente, na verdade. Ela lhe fazia seu prato preferido para o jantar e os dois lhe desejavam um feliz aniversário antes de irem dormir. E só. Mas, desde que estes tinham ido morar numa casa de repouso - por vontade própria -  há três anos, nem isso tinha, já que Tobio acabava por passar esse dia sozinho. Os pais sempre lhe ligavam para desejar os parabéns e lhe traziam algum presente quando retornavam, e em geral Tobio não ligava em ficar apenas na própria companhia. Mas isso já não era mais tão confortável para si nos últimos tempos. Não sabia explicar muito bem o porquê disso, mas lhe pareceu muito ruim a perspectiva de não ter nenhuma companhia no dia em que estava completando 16 anos.

Não que quisesse alguma comemoração, nada disso. Sequer tinha falado para os colegas de time sobre a data. Mas pensou que seria muito melhor ficar horas jogando vôlei e vendo Daichi tentar controlar as besteiras que Nishinoya e Tanaka sempre faziam do que ficar em casa assistindo alguma reprise. E, realmente, agora no fim do treino, suado, exausto e rolando os olhos por Tanaka ter mais uma vez tirado a camisa em uma comemoração exagerada após o ponto da vitória de seu time, sentia que quando chegasse em casa tudo o que conseguiria fazer seria dormir. Tomaria banho no vestiário mesmo e comeria algo no caminho, justamente pra não ter que se preocupar com nenhuma dessas coisas depois.

Desta vez Noya e Hinata ficaram responsáveis por arrumar a quadra após o treino. Kageyama ainda ficou mais um tempo olhando as anotações de tática que o treinador Ukai havia deixado com os senpais antes de ir para os vestiários, de modo que quando chegou lá a maioria dos colegas já tinha ido embora, restando apenas os terceiranistas. Antes que pudesse ir para o chuveiro, ouviu a voz de Suga lhe chamar.

— Kageyama, não falamos na frente dos outros por não saber se você gostaria disso, mas como seus senpais gostaríamos de lhe desejar um feliz aniversário.

Suga lhe estendeu a mão e lhe direcionou um sorriso afetuoso e Kageyama arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— Como vocês…?

— Como sabemos? Esqueceu-se que como capitães do time temos acesso à sua ficha? — foi Daichi quem respondeu — Acabamos comentando com Asahi também, mas você sabe que ele é discreto, se prefere manter em segredo. Embora não vejo o porquê disso.

— Hm…

— De qualquer maneira, feliz aniversário.

Tobio sentiu o rosto corar um pouco ao ter a mão segurada por Daichi e depois por Asahi, mas conseguiu balbuciar um obrigado e se curvar. Sentia-se realmente grato pela atitude dos senpais. Já fazia alguns anos que ninguém lhe parabenizava pessoalmente. Sequer tinha percebido que sentia alguma falta disso até esse momento.

Quando estava endireitando a postura ouviu o barulho de Hinata e Noya entrando pelo vestiário de maneira animada.

— O que está acontecendo? — foi o segundanista que questionou.

— Nada, nada. Vamos, vocês três, vão tomar seus banhos que tenho que trancar tudo logo. Estaremos esperando ali fora. — Daichi disse e se afastou com os outros dois amigos.

    Nishinoya e Hinata não paravam de falar um segundo e ao contrário da maioria das vezes, Kageyama não estava irritado com isso. Era quase… reconfortante. Ao saírem dos chuveiros reparou que o ruivo olhava em sua direção vez ou outra, desviando o olhar sempre que Kageyama o surpreendia. Tobio ergueu a sobrancelha numa pergunta muda ao flagrá-lo uma vez mais e Hinata apenas se encaminhou para fora do vestiário sem nada dizer. Desde o dia anterior que o mais alto percebia que o outro estava assim um tanto estranho consigo, mas deu de ombros e o seguiu porta a fora também sem falar coisa alguma.

    Depois que o ginásio foi devidamente trancado, todos seguiram juntos até a loja de conveniência. Suga fez questão de pagar o lanche de Kageyama e este sentiu mais uma vez que corava com o gesto, mas não recusou. Kageyama achou que Hinata fosse falar algo, mas foi Nishinoya quem fez bico porque também queria comer de graça. Para não precisar explicar o real motivo da atitude, Suga pagou também a refeição de Hinata e disse que era um presente para os primeiranistas pelo fim de sua primeira temporada como jogadores do time de Karasuno. Hinata comemorou energicamente e não parava de dizer o quanto ia tirar sarro da cara de Tsukishima por ter ido embora tão rápido e perdido a boca livre. Kageyama agradeceu mais uma vez e internamente também gostou do fato de terem algo para implicar com o loiro.

    Saíram da loja alguns minutos depois e foram caminhando juntos até o momento em que precisaram se separar. Hinata ainda lhe lançava olhares vez ou outra e isso se tornou ainda mais notável quando ficaram só os dois caminhando lado a lado. Kageyama já estava ficando irritado de verdade com a atitude do ruivo e pouco antes de chegarem ao ponto em que separavam os caminhos, com Kageyama dobrando a esquina e Hinata seguindo seu trajeto para casa, explodiu:

— Oe, Hinata Boke, por que fica me olhando toda hora? Perdeu alguma coisa?

    O mais baixo tomou um susto e se afastou alguns passos do outro, que sabia que devia estar fazendo aquela expressão que o ruivo sempre chamava de assustadora. Por algum motivo não gostava quando ele se afastava assim de si, mas manteve a postura questionadora e viu Hinata balbuciar

— Nada, não é nada — em resposta.

    Quando enfim chegaram à esquina em que tomariam rumos separados, Kageyama suspirou, sabendo que agora não teria jeito e teria que ir para casa.

— Então, tchau Hinata. A gente se vê depois das festas.

    O ruivo apenas acenou com a cabeça, com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto e Kageyama ainda pensou em perguntar o que estava errado, mas depois da explosão anterior não quis assustá-lo de novo. Se virou para ir embora mas não chegou a completar sequer o segundo passo antes de ter a barra da manga de seu agasalho segurada pelo outro, que falou, baixo:

— Hm… Kageyama…

— O que?

— Vem aqui, rapidinho…

    Kageyama deu um passo na direção de Hinata, voltando à posição em que estavam antes de começar a se afastar para ir embora, mas o outro não o largou.

— Mais perto… eu… quero te dizer uma coisa.

    Hinata falava baixo e não lhe olhava nos olhos, o que era bastante incomum, considerando que ele estava sempre gritando, e Kageyama sentiu seu interior se retorcer e o rosto esquentar ao ver a expressão tímida do ruivo. Se inclinou lentamente para chegar mais perto da altura de Hinata, sendo capaz de sentir o cheiro cítrico do shampoo que este havia usado mais cedo. Hinata transferiu o aperto da barra da manga de seu casaco para a frente, no local onde o zíper estava parcialmente aberto e se aproximou, depois de suspirar e lhe encarar.

— Eu… gosto muito de você, Kageyama… Então, queria te dizer…

    A cada palavra que saía de sua boca Hinata se aproximava mais e Kageyama se sentia hipnotizado pelos olhos grandes que estavam à sua frente. Seu rosto queimava e ele tentava processar o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que sua mente pudesse chegar à qualquer conclusão viu os olhos do menor se fecharem e sentiu quando os lábios macios tocaram os seus muito suavemente. A boca de Hinata estava úmida e ainda tinha o gosto do molho que tinha comido minutos antes e Kageyama achou que essa era a melhor coisa que já tinha provado na vida. Antes mesmo que pudesse fechar seus olhos o outro já tinha se afastado completamente de si, com a cor do rosto quase combinando com a dos cabelos, e completava a frase:

— … dizer, feliz aniversário.

    Hinata olhava para todos os lados menos para seu rosto, mas continuava parado como se esperasse alguma reação. Tobio por sua vez, impactado pela surpresa, só conseguia ouvir o som do próprio coração batendo loucamente em seus ouvidos. Hinata tinha o beijado. Não em sonho, como já tinha acontecido algumas vezes - embora Tobio não fosse admitir isso pra alguém nem sob tortura - mas de verdade. E como um presente de aniversário. Mas como ele poderia saber que era seu aniversário? Estupidamente essa foi a única coisa que seu cérebro conseguiu articular com coerência suficiente para transformar em palavras e, apesar de ter muitas outras coisas que preferia dizer neste momento, Tobio se viu fazendo para o ruivo a mesma pergunta que tinha feito para os senpais mais cedo:

— Como você…

    Agora Hinata lhe olhou diretamente e tinha uma expressão incrédula estampada na face.

— Sério, Kageyama? Depois disso o que te importa é saber como eu sei que é seu aniversário? Se quer tanto saber, eu acabei vendo em uns papéis que estavam no vestiário outro dia, acho que os senpais estavam organizando nossas fichas, sei lá. Mas fala sério, não acredito que é só isso que você tem pra me dizer…

    Antes que o ruivo continuasse a tagarelar sua indignação Tobio o puxou pelo braço, selando os lábios novamente, dessa vez de forma mais demorada, abrindo a boca suavemente para encaixar o lábio inferior do outro entre os seus. Logo as mãos pequenas de Hinata estavam em seus ombros e quando se separaram Kageyama viu que o mais baixo tinha ficado na ponta dos pés. Achou isso extremamente fofo.

— Hinata Boke, não é só isso que tenho pra dizer. Eu… também gosto muito de você.

    Hinata abriu um de seus sorrisos enormes e sem um pingo de hesitação abraçou a cintura do maior. Mas não deixou de provocar:

— Então agradeça pelos votos que acabei de lhe desejar, idiota.

    Tobio criou coragem e retribuiu o abraço, inspirando o cheiro do cabelo do ruivo antes de responder, com os lábios colados à cabeça do menor:

— Obrigado Shoyou, de verdade.

Tobio sentiu o sorriso de Hinata aumentar e não pôde deixar de também sorrir pequeno. Ainda abraçados, o ruivo perguntou:

— Por que não queria que ninguém soubesse? Digo, não é meio estranho manter o aniversário em segredo?

— Não é que seja um segredo… Eu só nunca me importei muito com isso.

Tobio deu de ombros e nesse momento Hinata se afastou o suficiente para lhe encarar, a boca aberta em clara indignação:

— Como não se importa? É o dia que você nasceu, o dia do ano todinho que você pode chamar de seu!

— Sei lá… só nunca pareceu muito… especial.

As feições de Hinata assumiram aquela expressão determinada de quando ele está tentando acertar um saque ou uma boa recepção e ele disse, convicto:

— Então temos que mudar isso, não é?! Não é, Kageyama?

Tobio concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e abraçou novamente o menor. Em sua mente ficou circulando um pensamento insistente: isso já tinha mudado. Hinata já tinha tornado o dia especial.

    


End file.
